The Tides That Bind
"The Tides That Bind" is the twentieth episode of Haven, and the seventh episode of the second season. Synopsis While investigating a recent drowning the washed up on shore, Audrey and Nathan come across an enigmatic and a dangerous community located on the outskirts of Haven where children are mysteriously disappearing and a dark secret is being protected. Plot At the end of a wharf a group of children are singing a type of sea shanty which includes the line "down below is where they sleep." Suddenly they grab one amongst them, tie his feet with rope, and push him in. At the end of the rope is a masonry block to weigh him down. A tattooed man comes, tells them that supper's ready, and looks down into the water to see the boy. The tattooed man is found dead on a beach next morning. On his body were found some keys attached to a photo of the man and a woman, presumably his wife, and a handwritten note, which says, "I'm sorry to leave you... but I can't go on." At the police station Duke wants to know about the tattooed man and Audrey discovers that the woman is Mary Collins, who runs a soup kitchen for Rev. Driscoll. The dead man is Mary's ex-husband, Leith Glendower, with whom she had been fighting for custody of their son, Daniel. They go to see Mary. Answering Audrey's question why her husband, Leith, had the tattoo, she says that many of the Glendowers have one. She suggests that Leith, who was out of work, may have committed suicide because he was unable to provide money for their son, Daniel. Later, Nathan tells Audrey that the Glendowers have a compound outside town that his father used to visit from time to time. Mary returns with the news that Daniel is missing. He had regularly been out at the Glendower place and was there the previous night, but Leith hadn't dropped Daniel off at school. Audrey and Nathan go to the Glendower place and meet Cole and Gwen Glendower. They stare strangely at Audrey, then when Cole hears questions about Daniel he asks them to leave. As they leave they see a boy and they ask him about Daniel, but the boy says, "you can't have him. He's one of us now." Nathan goes back to Mary to find Rev. Driscoll and some men preparing to go to the Glendower compound to get Daniel back. Nathan convinces Mary to stop and tells Driscoll and his friends to go home. At the police station Audrey has found an old case from 1983 in which the Rev.'s wife, Penny went missing. The suspect was Cole Glendower. Three days later she was killed in a car accident. Audrey thinks this is why the Rev. is interested in going out to the Glendower place. Nathan thinks that the Rev.'s attempt to find Daniel will cause a war. Audrey suggests that they go out there this night. Inside the one house at the compound that is locked Audrey finds a photo of Lucy Ripley with Garland Wuornos and Gwen Glendower. The sound of dripping water takes them to the bathroom where they find underwater in the bath the boy from the beginning, Daniel. The boy, startled, comes out of the water. Glendower comes in with a rifle and tells Audrey and Nathan to step away. He puts the boy back under to Nathan's consternation, but Audrey understands that this concerns The Troubles. In Haven, Duke asks Evi to distract the Rev. because he wants to look for anything that will help him find out about the tattoo. Glendower explains that whenever The Troubles come, the Glendower men lose their ability to breathe air and have to go back to the water. Audrey asks how Leith could drown and the Glendowers guess that he must have panicked for some reason. The children are transitioning to be able to go back to the water and have to spend a few hours each day under. Audrey realized why Gwen had seen the note that was found on Leith's body: she'd written it. The writing on the photo matched the note. Gwen explains that it was to her first husband. Audrey puts the puzzle together and concludes that Gwen had faked her own death in a car accident, for she was the Rev.'s wife, Penny Driscoll. News comes that all the boys have been kidnapped. The Rev. is the main suspect. Evi sweetly talks to the Rev., while Duke searches his office until he finds a list on a sheet of paper headed "Citizens killed by the cursed". Duke's father, Simon Crocker, is on the list. At the dock Nathan goes to arrest the Rev. but he was involved with the soup kitchen all morning, as Evi could testify. Nathan surmises that Mary has them. Suddenly men leap out of the water and take two of the Rev.'s men back into the water. Glendower comes up to get the Rev. but Duke and Nathan stop him. They tell him the Rev. hasn't got the children. Audrey gets him to give the two men back, but as everyone leaves he threatens: if the boys die the beaches and docks will run red with blood for as long as they are under. Audrey thinks the Rev. told Mary about the Glendowers' affliction. The Rev. won't let on where the children are, but Evi says that Mary told her about a barn outside town. They take the Rev. to the barn. Inside the children are suffering from lack of water and Mary doesn't know what to do. When the people arrive Mary takes out a gun, saying she will only talk to Driscoll. The Rev. won't talk to her unless Nathan and Audrey come to Sunday services. They refuse, so he doesn't go. Nathan has someone fetch Gwen/Penny. She tells the Rev. that no amount of prayer or hurting innocent people will take The Troubles away. He may have convinced himself that his actions against the cursed are righteously motivated, but 27 years ago his anger and bigotry drove her away and he wants revenge. Eventually she convinces him to get the children from Mary. The children are quickly taken away to water. The Rev. tells Audrey that the time for prayer is over, but the good shepherd always finds a way to save his flock. Nathan receives the autopsy report on Leith Glendower who had no water in his lungs. At the Glendower place the men are preparing to enter the water. Nathan tells Cole Glendower that he murdered Leith. Daniel had explained that he'd seen Leith and Cole arguing. Leith had told Daniel he'd found a way to get money for Daniel's mother. Leith had attempted to blackmail Cole over the note: he threatened to give it to the Rev. Cole knew that if that happened the Rev. would come when the men were away in the water and he knew that none of the women would have survived. He promises that when The Troubles are over he will return and pay for his crime. Nathan promises to watch over the family. Duke comes to ask Cole Glendower about the tattoo and he tells him that all he knows is that Duke is being watched in case he decided to follow in his father's footsteps. Glendower doesn't know who killed Duke's father, but suggests that if Duke wants to stay alive he should stay away from The Troubles. In the distance the Rev. watches them pass. Evi approaches and the Rev. asks if Duke suspects anything. She says "no" and now that he knows his father was murdered, the Rev. has him. Mary says goodbye to Daniel and Gwen consoles her. As the men enter the water, Audrey tells Nathan Gwen said that his father and Lucy "helped a lot of Troubled people." Audrey says "we've been following in their footsteps without even knowing it." Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Vinessa Antoine as Evidence Ryan * Brenda Bazinet as Gwen Glendower * Joanne Boland as Mary Collins * Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll Cast * Kenneth Welsh as Cole Glendower * Chistopher Shore as Dr. Lucassi * Nicholas LeBlanc as Daniel * Chaz Libbey as Casey * Scott Baker as Leith Glendower * Elizabeth Vangorder as Glendower Woman * Joseph Young as Boy #1 * Connor Leif Charron as Boy #2 * Malcom Mann as Boy #3 * Will McKay as Boy #4 Featured Music *"Exile" by Enya Quotes *Duke: Body washed up on the beach today. Guy with a tattoo. Evi: Really, did it say "I Heart Haven"? Notes *The episode's title is derived from the 1980 Bruce Springsteen song "The Ties That Bind." *Stephen McHattie and Kenneth Welsh previously co-starred in the film The Covenant. Ties That Bind Category:Episodes